Chaotic Virus
by DeltaGamer
Summary: Perim is known, to a very small fraction of humanity, to be the homeland of many different kinds of creatures. Even humans come to this world to play a game called Chaotic. However from an unstable portal, Perim gains a new visitor. One that isn't human nor creature but something that's far more AND worse than anything Perim has ever seen. And the name of this being is… John Trike.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prototype nor Chaotic

Chapter 1

New York City. A once beautiful city filled with skyscrapers and millions of lives. They used to say that if you can make it here then you can make it anywhere. I guess that statement can still hold a bit of truth even with what has now become of the city. But first let me introduce myself.

My name is John Trike. I'm about 21 years old at 5'5 feet tall. I know I'm a little short. I have short black hair, dark brown eyes and have Caucasian skin. Since I was never really into sports but have a high metabolism, I have a bit of a scrawny build but not to the point where you can see my bones.

I lived in New York City along with my family, though we do live in different parts of the city. Anyway I am, or at least was a game designer but not a big one. It's hard to become more known and get into one of those big gaming company because the industry itself is so competitive. But I knew I would have to start out small so I went and got myself a job at one of those small time game companies around the city. Though I do or did plan on moving up to work at the bigger companies like Rockstar or Take-Two Interactive. Or maybe even move out of the city to work for a better group. Unfortunately none of that mattered anymore because one day, something terrible happened. Something that not only changed my life but the lives of everyone in New York City.

Here's what happened. Several months ago, an incredibility dangerous man who goes by the name Alex Mercer unleashed a lethal, deadly pathogen called the Blacklight virus onto the city. When he did, all of Manhattan was quarantined leaving anyone unlucky enough to struggle for survival.

Now one would think that in order to survive a nasty virus, all you have to do is stay away from anyone who has it and probably walk around wearing some kind of hazmat suit. Well you would be right if this was any ordinary disease but it isn't. You see, the problem is that those who die from the virus didn't stay dead. Or at least they didn't stay down. The virus reanimated, mutated the bodies, turning them into walking corpses that only desire to tear apart the living.

The military try their best to keep the infected away from the living but it was a stalemate. Even though the soldiers of the US army were practically the best in the world, even when they have access to advanced and powerful weaponry, each time they put down one infected, two more would show up. Or worse, a mutated, freak of nature monster with claws powerful enough to cut through tank armor like butter.

The whole city was in absolute chaos. Everyone was trying to get out the NYZ. That's what they called New York ever since it was quarantined. But to get out, you have to go through another problem. Another military outfit who go by the name of Blackwatch. These guys weren't like the regular US army. These guys were completely ruthless, merciless, heartless mercenaries that only cared about their paycheck. Supposedly these men were trained to handle biohazards that threaten the populace but the thing is that if you had so much as a slight fever and just needed a little medicine, the only treatment you're going to get from Blackwatch is a bullet between the eyes. Hell if ordered to, they would mow down a whole family even if there were little children in the group. Because of this I tried my best to stay away from them. But that also meant I was stuck inside the city.

When the outbreak first started, I couldn't believe it. That was until I saw an infected pulled out a guy's guts and another two that were pulling on one woman who was screaming her lungs out from both ends until she was ripped in two. Infected were coming from one end of the street so I bolted down the opposite direction.

The first thing I did was run home to gather whatever I would needed. Then I grabbed my cellphone and began to call all my family and friends I had in the city. However only half the people I called managed to answer back. I tried to consider that they simple couldn't answer the phone at the moment but then I turned on the news and saw a map of the areas that the infection had already claimed. I then remembered the people who didn't answer lived in those areas. As much as I didn't want to, I had to assume that those people were dead.

Those who were still alive, I set up appointed places to meet up with. Once I had everything, I made way to meet with my friends and family. Unfortunately, that's when things went from bad to worse. Each time I made it to an area where someone was waiting for me, one of two things would happen. One: the infected reached the area before I did and that person had already become a meal. Or two: I managed to find and reunite with that person only to be later attacked by the infected with me being unable to save that person and the only one to get away.

After this, soon enough I found that I was on my own and that I would have to survive by myself. But then that's when I ran into another problem. With the obvious fact that no one was allowed to leave the NYZ, anyone still alive had to move into crappy apartments or makeshift shacks. Since the apartments were mostly meant for families and me being alone, I was had no choice but to go with a shack. After that I was met with another problem: food and water. Supplies were very scarce. So scarce that people were practically fighting each other for it. With me barely having any muscle, I knew if I jumped into a crowd trying to get supplies, I would be killed so I had to wait for the crowd to thin out. However when it did, I was left with scraps that can barely be considered a snack. Because of this I was left hungry every night.

For a few weeks I was forced to repeat this cycle which made me very desperate. So desperate that I started to try my hand in stealing supplies from others when they weren't looking. Luckily for me, I was someone that people barely noticed even when moving around and that helped me stealthily take what I needed to survive. However, I wasn't always lucky when it came to stealing. There were a few times I was caught and beaten up, especially by men who were fathers. Of course I didn't stop. Not when it was my only means to get what I needed to survive. But then all that bad karma finally caught up to me the last time I went to 'collect'.

The men I stole from, who were fed up with my actions, decided to round up and set a trap for me with supplies as bait. And apparently I fell for it. That's not even the worst part. The worst part was the fact that they had no plans in just turning me to the proper authority. They wanted to teach me a lesson so they did. Not only did they beat me within an inch of my life, they used bats, bars, pipes or whatever they had on hand and completely smashed my legs. They crippled me. Then those men went and left me in some random alleyway. I still remember hearing them laughing as they left me to die.

I was broken. I couldn't move a muscle. I was bleeding from almost every inch of my body. I honestly thought that was going to be the end of me. I still don't know whether I was lucky or not but apparently fate had other plans. Because that's when HE showed up and stand over me. The person, or rather monster, that appeared before me was the one and only Alex Mercer. He apparently had been watching me for some time and saw how skillful I was in stealth. He told how I could be very useful to him for tasks that required a more subtle approach rather than an outright bloodbath.

Knowing how broken I was, Mercer didn't even bother to ask me whether or not I wanted his deal. He just covered his hand in living tendrils and thrusted it right into my chest so hard it went right through my rib cage. It was in that moment I felt something entering my body and spreading like wildfire. It felt worse than when I was getting beaten. It felt like I as being tear apart from the inside. The last thing I saw before my eyes rolled to the back of my head was Mercer walking away, leaving me in fate's hands. I tried my best to stay awake, thinking that if I let myself slip then it really was over. I failed miserably and fell into unconsciousness.

Hours later when I finally came to, the first thing I noticed was that I felt completely different. Instead of feeling pain from my previously broken body, I felt renewed. I sat up and then I noticed that my legs were no longer bent at weird and unnatural angles so I stood up. I began to inspect my body and realized that I was no longer bruised and battered. In fact, it looked like I was never even attacked. When I tried to take a step forward, I nearly lost my balanced and had to grab the edge on a nearby dumpster. The second I did I heard the sound of crushed metal. When I looked at the dumpster, I saw that I had crushed part of the metal just by giving it a little squeeze.

It didn't take me long to realize I was now stronger than I was before. With that in mind, I began to test for some other abilities and to my amazement not only was I stronger but faster and more durable. And I could jump to the top of roofs in a single bound and can run up walls. It was absolutely amazing. To have power like this was every guy's dream. Be them good or bad it didn't matter, to simply have it was like ecstasy.

After a while of testing my new abilities on rooftops, I ran into him again. Alex Mercer. He was apparently watching me again, thinking I was acting like a hyperactive child on a sugar rush. Once he had my attention, Mercer explained to me about what he did and what had happened to me. He injected me with the Blacklight virus which completely changed my entire biology. He went on about how I was no longer bound by the limits of life and death and explained a few other tricks I can do to make myself stronger.

He also said that in exchange for the power had generously given me; I was to serve under him and listened to his every command. I did asked what would happen if I refused and almost immediately I regretted it. Mercer's right arm instantly changed into some kind of wicked looking black and reddish orange glowing biomass. To which shot out to me, grabbed me by the leg, lifted me high into the air and then finally throw me back down hard on the concrete roof. I was lying on my back in a crater with my limbs spread out like an eagle. As much as I expected that to hurt more than it should, it still hurt. I even remember hearing the disks in my spine snapping back into place. When I opened my eyes, I saw Mercer walking to the edge of the crater. Crossing his arms he said how if I refused then I would suffer greatly and then die. Seeing how I had little to no options, I got up from the crater and kneeled before Mercer. This is how I became one of Mercer's lap dogs.

However, what happened later was neither something I never saw coming nor something I thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prototype nor Chaotic

Chapter 2

It's been a few months since the day of my transformation and the day I (God I hate saying this) swore my loyalty to one Alex Mercer. The monster that turned the once beautiful city of New York into a hellhole of infected, mutated monsters. And I'm one of them.

My name is John Trike. Right now I wear a green zip-up hoodie vest over a black shirt with the sleeves folded up to the middle of my forearms. I also wear a pair of faded black pants along with some black and green shoes. Another item would be the digital watch on my right wrist. I always prefer to keep track of time. Especially if I set a bomb in the middle of some Blackwatch base and I need to know how long I got to get out. Not that it would kill me, I just find it annoying to regenerate from blown up building. Not to mention it would sting like hell.

Like I was saying before, it's been quite some time since everything went to hell. A lot of the buildings were now completely wrecked and some even have some kind of fleshy biomass growing on them. Of course in the time that everything went to ruin, I have been getting stronger. You see, Mercer has been sending me on stealth missions to infiltrate Blackwatch bases or Gentek laboratories. When I'm there I take the liberty of consuming a few of their ranks. Through this I learn years' worth of military combat from the soldiers and increase my intelligence from the scientists. But I knew that alone wouldn't be enough. Especially when I found out that I wasn't the only person to have been turned by Mercer.

Apparently there were others like me, and Mercer was calling them or us the Evolved. One notable thing about the others was that they were definitely a lot crazier to the point where they can be considered complete psychopaths. Anyway I also noticed how the others were able to shapeshift their bodies into different kinds of weapons. Luckily Mercer explained to me how if I wanted to gain the same abilities, I would need to consume infected creatures. But he also told me how the regular normal looking infected in the streets weren't going to do anything. What I needed to find were the big ones like the brawlers, the hydras, the bouncers and/or the goliaths. Only those would give me the DNA I needed to evolve. Which is why whenever I infiltrated a Gentek lab or on my free time, I would go looking for infected creatures to consume. It's not that I'm obsessed with power, you just never know if or when you ever find yourself in the situation. Like they say, better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it. It took me a while but I've evolve to the point where I can overpower the other members of Evolved but only by a little. But for now, I'm just waiting.

I now stand on top of a ruin skyscraper close to the deepest parts of the infected zone. From up here I can easily jump and glide down to my next mission. And speak of the devil, that's when I hear my phone ring.

I reach into my pocket, pulled out my phone and answer. "Hello?"

The one that answered back was Mercer. "Trike, I have a new mission for you."

"What is it you need me to do?" I replied. I always hated having to work for his psycho but I knew if I disobeyed, he would slaughter me.

"There's a new facility I want you to break into." Mercer answered.

I scoffed at the easy task. "Sounds simple enough."

But that's when Mercer expanded more. "It's not. You see, this one is different because it's hidden deep underground. Even further than the infected lairs. The only reason why anyone would go to such lengths to hide a lab that deep is because they truly do not want this place to be found. Lucky one of my agents managed to discover its existence and its location. I want you to go down there and find what Blackwatch and Gentek are up to. If they are building something that can ruin everything I set out to do then it needs to be destroyed. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now I'm sending you the coordinates. I want you to go there immediately and find out what they're planning." Mercer then sent the location to my phone and hung up.

I take a second to memorize the coordinates sent to me. Once I did, I put the phone away and walked towards the edge. "Just another day at the office I suppose."

With a small hop, I jumped off the edge and began to fall like a rock. But I didn't stay that way for long as I lighten my biomass and started to glide through the air towards my destination. I usually enjoy being up so high, allows me to see everything and see the beautiful horizon. But once you get low enough, you see what really has become of the city below. Now these days, the streets are just filled with wandering infected that are just waiting for their next meal.

Seeing that I was already 2/3 to my mission, I decided to drop down to a rooftop. _"Since this is a secret hidden facility I'm trying to break into, it's best to keep my head low."_ I thought as I placed my hoodie over my head and continued my way across rooftops but avoided jumping to high.

It only took me a few minutes to finally get to my desired location. I stopped at the edge of a building nearby in a crouched position as to not be seen. I always did prefer stealth when it came to missions. I looked over the edge and saw that they hid the entrance to the underground lab in an abandon DMV building. _"Clever. No one would ever think to look here. Especially considering how much hate DMVs get."_ I thought.

I looked around to see if I can find any Blackwatch guards. I saw none but I wasn't an idiot. If you wanted to protect a hidden entrance without revealing its position then you don't put your guards in the open. With that in mind, I sent out a sonar pulse which to me painted the whole area in orange. And thanks to this I was able to find what I was looking for. They were hiding but there were several guards around. A few in the surrounding buildings looking out through the windows on some of the top floors and a couple in the alleyways disguised as homeless people.

Whenever it came to situations like this, my usually strategy is to keep to the shadows and eliminate the guards one by one. And it looks like I'm going to have to do just that, though it could time a bit of time since each guard was in a different building. So to begin, I snuck around to go through the back of one building one guard was hiding in. Since I didn't want to alert any of them of my presence, I simply careful open the window instead of breaking through. I snuck through the rooms without making a sound by lightening my biomass again. Once I was on the other side of the building, I found one of the Blackwatch guards. He was looking out the window he was stationed with his rifle aimed out as well, ready to take out anyone that tried to enter the DMV.

I slowly began to make my way towards him when my enhanced hearing picked this up. "Has there been any activity up there soldier?" A man asked through the guys' radio.

The guard then reached for the radio strapped to his chest. He pressed a button and said "No activity Sir. It's all clear from my side."

"Good work. Carry on soldier." Was the last thing the man on the radio said before cutting the line.

The guard sighed. "Out of all the assignments I could have been given, I get the job of standing in front of and looking out a window all day. This is bullshit. When I got accepted into Blackwatch I was hoping for a little more action than this." That was the last thing he said before my hand covered his mouth area and I rammed my fist straight through his back.

"Be careful what you wish for." I whispered into his ear before tendrils shot out of my body and began consuming his.

As I consumed the guard, his memories started to flow into my mind. From his memories, I learned two things. One: none of the guards were allowed to know what the scientists were doing underground. Too high above their paygrade apparently. And two: someone always checks in with them every hour. I now know that I had to get rid of the guards as quickly as I can without alerting them and that I had a good solid hour before someone checks in again and realizes something's wrong when no one responds.

With this new knowledge, I began to make my way towards the other guards with the same tactic only a bit quicker. It took me about a good 20 minutes to eliminate the Blackwatch soldiers. This meant I had about 40 minutes to find the entrance to go underground, get there, find out what those Blackwatch and Gentek assholes are up to, sabotage it, and get the hell out before anyone notices I'm there. Should be simple enough.

Before entering the DMV, I take the form of a Blackwatch officer just in case there are any cameras inside. Trying to keep the whole stealth thing together remember. I enter through the front door and scan around. It may have only been a few months since the outbreak but the whole place already had collected a lot of dust. I tread through at my own pace while looking around for anything that can be a way down. That's when I remembered that this is supposed to be a secret laboratory so no doubt the entrance would be hidden as well.

I continued to look around until my attention was caught by a large empty shelf leaning against the back wall. But it wasn't the shelf itself that interested me, it was the less dusty space next to it that was somewhat shaped like a rectangle. Using my more enhanced vision, I begin to scan around the shelf for anything that might look like a way in. Then I noticed another less dusty space on the wall right beside the shelf and the space is about the size of a hand. By putting 2 and 2 together and since I'm still in my Blackwatch officer form, I place my hand on the space.

That's when a glow appeared just behind my hand as it traveled up and down. Then I hear a computerized female voice say "Access Granted." And then the shelf started to move from its original position over to the side. When it moved, it revealed a secret hidden clean elevator. I stepped inside and when I looked at the keypad, it only had two buttons. One pointing up and the other pointing down. _"Guess this means the underground facility has only one floor. Then again, Mercer did say this place was deep so I guess it doesn't matter how much room one floor takes."_ I thought as I pressed the down button. The elevator door shut closed and I feel it moving down.

I can tell that this lab was really deep because it took several minutes to get there. Of course, when you're just standing there waiting for the doors to open, those minutes feel like hours. When the ride finally stopped and the doors opened, I found myself staring down a hallway that was as long as 2/3 of a football field. _"Why top secret labs feel the need to have long ass hallways is beyond me."_ I thought as I stepped out of the elevator, letting the door shut behind me. Before continuing, I took a peek at my watch. _"I still got half an hour before they realize something is up."_ I thought. Then I made my way down the hallway.

After several more minutes, I finally made it to the other side of the hallway. On this side, I was met with another door and with a more standard Blackwatch bio scanner. Putting my hand into the bio scanner, I hear another "Access Granted" and the doors slid open. Another great thing about being Blacklight is that not only can you take on the forms of those you consume; you can also copy their genetic structure to fool bio scanners.

When the doors opened, I was met with an amazing sight. A massive laboratory filled with scientists, computer servers, large cords all over the floor and some large devices to the walls that looked like some kind of power generators. But what really caught my attention was this giant ring like machine with a set of stairs in front of it in the middle of the room. _"Did I just enter the world of stargate?"_ is what I thought when I noticed the resemblance with the only difference being that this machines' ring was thicker and boxy looking.

"Sir!" I hear from a Blackwatch soldier that appeared in front of me which also snapped me out of my thoughts.

I look down at the soldier who was saluting me. "At ease soldier." I said to him as he put his hand down.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing down here?" the soldier asked.

I replied with "I was sent to personally check up on the project. With Alex Mercer running around you can't trust someone's words over the radio alone anymore."

"Yes sir." The soldier said as went back to his station. Being disguised as a Blackwatch officer, these idiots will buy anything.

I begin scanning around at the scientists moving back and forth from one control console to another. I then found one that wasn't moving around as much as the others and started walking towards him. Once I was close enough, I asked "So how goes the project?"

The scientist turned around to see me before looking back at his touch pad device reviewing some notes and said "Just a couple more weeks and it should be ready my good man."

"Good." I look back at the machine. "So what exactly is this thing supposed to do?"

The scientist looked back at me but with a raised eye brow. "You mean you don't know?" He said with a slight hint of suspicion.

"I'm a very busy guy. I can't keep track of everything that we Blackwatch and Gentek are up to. And I was sent here in a hurry so no, I don't know." I responded with a bit of an attitude. One thing you got to remember about Blackwatch soldiers is that practically all of them have a bit of a temper. This is why I had to answer like that. "So you mind giving an old trooper a little science lesson but try to keep it simple alright?" If there's one thing you need to know these egghead scientists, it's that they can never resisted giving a lecture.

A smile appeared on the scientist's face. "Well since you're so eager then let me educate you." He began to move towards the machine with me in tow. "What we created is a dimensional wormhole generator. In case your feeble brain still doesn't understand then think of it as a machine that can and will create a black hole. You see, the higher ups of Blackwatch and Gentek can see that soon or later they won't be able to contain the infection any longer. We needed to find a way to eliminate the disease without missing a single trace of it." We stopped in front of the machine. "That's when we came up with the idea to build a device capable of not only opening a dimensional portal but also able to lock onto any and all viral signatures and sent them to oblivion! Not even the powerful Alex Mercer will be able to escape it!" He finally finished explaining like he was trying to brag about him accomplishment.

I take a good long look at the portal machine in front of me. I couldn't believe what these people were actually making into reality. Even I can consider it to be an absolute scientific wonder. But as much as I like the idea of Mercer being gone forever, this thing was being designed to destroy all traces of the Blacklight virus. Including me. And I had no plans of being trapped in an empty dimension for all eternity. I knew I had to get rid of this thing and pronto.

But first I need to know what would happen if this machine were to be activated now. "What would happen if you turned it on right now? I mean it looks like it's kind of finished now." I asked the scientist.

The man sighed in annoyance. "Yes to the simple minded it would appear to be complete but it's not. There's still many calibrations to be done and there isn't enough power for the range of the vacuum to reach the whole NYZ. If it were to be activated now the suction would only go as far as this room. And we need to make sure it will only targets the infection. Otherwise the wormhole will suck in the machine creating it and anyone within range." The scientist explained again. "Now if you'll excuse me, there are some calculations that need my attention." He then walked away back to the other dozens of scientists.

I take another look at my watch and saw I still had another 15 minutes before the soldiers down here knew something was up. I began to formulate a plan and decide my options to go about sabotaging this whole operation. The way I saw this was that not only did I need to destroy this machine but I also had to get rid of the scientists as to insure that couldn't attempt to rebuild it.

I was trying to think of a way to go about that without completely blowing my cover when my enhanced hearing picked up on something. Something that reminded me of how much of a bitch Murph's Law can be and in case you don't know, Murph's Law states that 'Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong'. What I heard was a conversion going on between a couple of the Blackwatch soldiers.

This is what I heard. "You know if an officer was coming and if he used the secret entrance to get down here, he would've had to go by the guards we have stationed upstairs. So why didn't they inform us that he was coming before he actually got down here?"

The other soldier replied with "I think you're just being paranoid. Being underground for too long can do that to you."

"Or maybe you're not paranoid enough. Remember what they said about Alex Mercer? How he can become anyone and get through any kind security?" That soldier then went for his radio. "Security team to Watchdogs, do you copy?" All he got was silence. "Watchdogs, are you there?" He asked a little louder but was met with silence again.

Looks like those 15 minutes I had before were now gone. I realize that a confrontation was probably going to happen so I began to make way to get behind the team of scientist because no doubt they will try to get to the door.

Unfortunately, I only made it halfway through the crowd in the middle of the science team when the suspicious soldier called out to me. "Excuse me, sir!" He yelled as he ran towards me with a device in his hand. "Sorry sir but I forgot to do it earlier. All personnel down here must be checked for infection." I then realized that the device in his hand was a scanner specifically designed to detect the Blacklight virus. "If you would hold out your arm, sir."

I might be able to fool a scanner into thinking I'm someone else but I can't make them think I'm not infected. Realizing my cover was going to be blown no matter what, I decided to spring into action. By which my right arm instantly transformed into claws and my own kind of kunai grew into my left hand. I immediately plunged my claws into the soldier's chest hoisting him up and threw my bio knives at three other soldiers positioned by the wall. I also ditched my disguised seeing how pointless it was to keep it on and switched back to my usual attire.

When the screams of the soldier I was holding reached everyone's ears, they all turned around to see me killing a man with massive claws. "INFECTED!" Shouted one soldier who began shooting at me so with a hard throw, I tossed the now dead body at the soldier who died from the impact. At this moment all the remaining Blackwatch soldiers started shooting me even though I already evolved to the point where I'm practically bulletproof and all the scientists began to turn tail and run for the door.

I couldn't let the scientists go knowing they could retry to build something like this again. So ignoring the bullets hitting me, I transformed my claws into my whipfist which changed my hand into a big barbed blade and the rest of my arm into tendrils covered in razor blades. I waited for the right moment where I can get a majority of the team in one fell swoop. Just when a good ¾ of the scientists were by the door and just before the first one can get out, I threw my whipfist in a horizontal arc which sliced in half almost all the scientists and covered the floor in blood. The rest of the team must have realized that if they went for the door they would meet the same fate because they began to turn back and try to find a place to hide. If only they realized only pointless that was.

Seeing how the remaining ¼ of the science team weren't going to go for the door again, I turned my attention to the annoying Blackwatch soldiers who are still shooting at me. It makes me think that if the first hundred shots didn't work, what makes them think another thousand will? Deciding that I had enough of their annoyance, I changed both arms into claws and jumped high into the air to pounce on my prey.

It only took a few minutes until the soldiers were nothing but a pile of bloody limbs all over the floor and I decided to play a little game of hide and seek with whichever scientists were still alive. By using my enhanced senses began to find each brainiac one by one. The last one saw what I was doing and tried to quickly crawl his way towards the only exit out. He was about halfway there when I came down and jumped in his way. The scientist stopped and stared at my feet for just a moment. Then his gaze slowly went up my body until it was met with my own gaze. When I started to slowly raise my right claws, he started to plea for his life saying "Wait! If you spare me, I promise never help them build something like this again and quit Gentek! I'll even pay!"

"One: I have no use for money. Two: it's nothing personal." My claws were now high in the air and fanned out. "But I just can't risk it." I then quickly swipe my claws across and decapitated the man's head. His body fell completely down to the floor while his head bounced a couple of times before rolling to a stop.

Since everyone was now dead, I changed my arm back to normal. Letting my shoulders fall for the tense, I sighed. "I really don't like getting messy with my missions but I guess I have to do what is necessary. Plus Mercer would kill me for not killing these guys." I then turned to face the dimensional wormhole generator. "Well I guess it's time for the machine now." I said as began to walk to the giant ring like machine. However that is when everything went wrong.

I was only a couple yards from the machine when I heard something. It was like that whirring sound most machines make. I turn my head to the side to see the source of the noise was the power generators starting up. They lid up with variations of blue light that traveled down through the bloody large cords that covered the floor and into the machine. Now the machine was powering up as some kind of blue energy was building up in the center of the ring.

My eyes were wide open as I took a few steps back when I realize that the generator had been turned on. But how?! That's when I hear a loud grunting noise from behind and found the one responsible. Apparently one of the scientists was still alive but this one was missing his bottom half and had blood pouring out his mouth. He apparently had crawled his way to the control consoles, lifted himself to the control panels and activated the machine. Realizing he had been caught, he said "See you in hell fucker!" and fell to the ground dead.

This is when I began to feel a slight pull in a certain direction. I also noticed other things being pulled and moved in the same direction. Pens, pencils, papers, clipboards, limbs and so forth. I looked into the direction and saw that a small portal was opening and sucking in anything caught in the suction. And the worse part was not only was it getting bigger but the pull was getting stronger. Even to the point where I started to feel myself getting dragged.

"Oh shit." Was all I can say when I turned around and ran towards the only exit. But each second that passed the power of the suction was doubling. Because of this the closer I got to the door, the slowly I found myself moving. I was about a few inches from door when my movements were completely halted. A few seconds later I was being dragged backwards. I look back and saw that the black hole had now almost filled the ring it was in. When I noticed the speed of which I was being dragged had increased, I knew I had to do something so I pulled out my claws again and dug them into the floor.

I had now stopped but my legs were in the air with the power of the suction still increasing to the point where it began to suck in everything. Even machinery that was bolted into the ground. After about half a minute, I was beginning to lose my grip on the floor. The second I completely lost it, I instantly changed my arms into my tendrils and shot them out onto the floor to stick. Once again, I stopped myself but now I was only a few yards away from being sucked into the portal.

But then I heard a noise from the machine. I looked back and saw that the machine creating the portal was now slowly being sucked in itself. I realized that all I had to do was hold out long enough for the gate to destroy itself.

Unfortunately, fate was not on my side. Because the tendrils holding me to the ground were beginning to snap one by one. I tried to put some extra strength into the tendrils but it was all for nothing. And with each snap I was being pulled closer and closer to the wormhole and pieces of the ring were now being ripped off. Now I was down to the last tendril which seemed to hold out the longest and the machine was being bent inward. But then the last tendril snapped.

As it did, time seemed to have slowed down as my mind ran faster than time could. My only thoughts were this. _"So this is how it ends. Being sucked through a dimensional black hole and threw into oblivion. Well considering all I've done, I can't say I don't deserve this. If this is the fate of Blacklight then I can only hope that Mercer gets one worse than this. Still if I was given the opportunity, I definitely would want to do something better with my life. All well, I guess this is….good bye."_ I closed my eyes as the portal imploded consuming the machine and me. As it did, my whole world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prototype nor Chaotic

Chapter 3

Perim – Mount Pillar

Somewhere in the Underworld region (look it up) lies a few massive structures. These structures are also connected to each and if you look closely, these structures resemble extremely large anthills. Well, you wouldn't be wrong if you say they do because this was the home of the Danian tribe. Who are the Danians? They are a civilization completely made up of fully intelligent large insect, or more specifically, ant like creatures. But of course even though fully intelligent they still behave and work like an ant colony. They even have a class system where lower Mandiblors live at the bottom of Mount Pillar and the more noble Danians live up top. Even right now, there's a certain upset Danian battlemaster lecturing his troops.

"I can't believe this!" Screamed the one and only, Odu-Bathax. Odu-Bathax is a very large and powerful Danian. He wears an exoskeleton that's in different shades of blue and unlike most Danians, he walks solely on two legs. This leaves his other four limbs to be used as arms, which allows him to use more battlegear and attacks. But as of right now, he was busy shouting at a couple of Danian soldiers who failed in their previous task. "How could you let that human escape?! It was a human for crying out loud!"

"B-but sir." One of the Danians stuttered as he trembled. "It wasn't entirely our fault. W-when Wamma tried to help; he accidentally shot us trying to stop the human." He tried to explain.

"I don't want your excuses!" Odu-Bathax yelled again. "Because of you, Mount Pillar can soon become infested with humans daily! And if they feel they can come and go as they please, then this will make our defenses look weak in front of the other tribes! Next we'll have to deal with spies constantly trying to infiltrate our hive and get to our Queen! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

The two Danian soldiers were too busy shaking in their exoskeleton to answer.

"Get out of my sight!" Yelled Odu-Bathax as he pointed behind the Danians. When the Danians left, Odu-Bathax went to the back of his court to sit in his chair. He placed his upper right hand on his head. "All these problems are going to give me a headache."

Just then, another Danian came rushing in and stopped in front of Odu-Bathax. "Odu-Bathax sir!"

Odu-Bathax calmed himself down before replying. "What is it soldier?"

"We found out that another human has infiltrated the hive sir." The soldier answered.

"What?!" Odu-Bathax shouted. "Find the human immediately!"

"There's no need sir." The Danian said. "We found the human just lying unconscious on the ground."

Odu-Bathax found this a little unusual and wanted to see for himself. "Take me to where the human is now." He demanded.

The Danian soldier nodded before turning around and headed towards where the human was found with Odu-Bathax in tow.

Several minutes had gone by before they finally reached the human. Odu-bathax was able to see that the human was indeed lying unconscious on the floor on his belly and was surrounded by a few other Danian troops.

When he got closer, he was able to see what the human looked like. The human had a pale complexity like a lot of humans do and short black hair on his head. The human was wearing clothes that mostly consisted of black and green. He was wearing a green zip-up hoodie vest over a black long sleeve shirt which was fold to the middle of his forearms. He was also wearing a pair of faded black jeans on his legs and a pair of black and green shoes on his feet. Another accessory he appeared to have was some weird device with a bunch of numbers wrapped around his wrist.

After checking out the human's appearance, Odu-Bathax turned to the surrounding Danian soldiers. "All humans usually carry around a device called a scanner. Where's this one's?" He demanded.

One Danian stepped forward. "All we found on the human was this." His hand out a small black rectangular device which they didn't realize was the human's cellphone.

Odu-Bathax took it out of the Danian's hand. He inspected it careful by turning the device around back and forth. "Hmm, it looks like a scanner but it's a bit too small. It's probably some kind of newer or lesser model or something." He then looked back down at the human lying by his feet. "Put this human in a prison cell." He ordered. "And when he wakes up, bring him to my court."

"Yes sir!" said all the saluting Danians. Two of them then went to grab the human by his arms to drag him but found they had to put a little extra strength in doing so. "Gah, a little heavy for a human. How can something this puny weigh so much?" Said one of the Danians as they dragged the human to his cell.

As the Danians carried off the human, Odu-Bathax watched and began to chuckle. "Hahaha, I may have lost one human today but I still got another one to make an example of to the rest of them." He then started walking back to his court room. "Guess today's turning out to be my lucky day."

* * *

One by one as my senses returned to me, I had begun to waken. Then I began to remember what happened before I blacked out. The underground lab, the machine, the portal. I tried my best not to get pulled into the wormhole but I failed and was sucked into oblivion. Funny because even though I was sucked in, I had expected oblivion to be like floated in emptiness forever. But instead I can feel that I was lying on my back on some kind of hard substance. I couldn't place what it was but it definitely wasn't metal. Another oddity I found was that I can actual hear other sounds. The sound was like clicking and tapping. From what, I couldn't tell but I could feel they were causing vibrations through the ground or whatever I was lying on.

I decided I had enough of the mysteries and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a blue ceiling covered in a dark shadow. I blink a few times before slowly sitting up. I then shook my head to clear out any kind of weariness and scan my surroundings. I now notice that I'm in a room made of some kind of stone.

"Where am I?" I said to no one in particular as I stand myself up. "I thought that portal was supposed to destroy anything and everything sucked in. Or at least send me into some empty void." Then a look of realization came across my face. "And I'm talking to myself. I thought I shook that habit off a long time ago."

As I continue to look around, I see the only thing that looks like an opening but it was blocked by a web like set of bars. I walk up to it and examine it by touching. Feeling it, I see that it's made of the same stuff as everything else in the room. When I look out, I see that there were a hundred possibly more of the same barred room I was in. Placing a finger on my chin, I began to think. "A prison of some kind. But definitely unlike anything being used on Earth."

Before I can think any further, I hear that clicking and tapping noise again. And whatever it was, it was getting closer. Thinking that it could be the guards to this prison, I take a few steps away from the bars. Then I start to see some shadows growing in front of my cell. The shapes of the shadows were odd and I couldn't quite place what they were. _"Why do I get the feeling this place isn't run by humans?"_ I thought as who or whatever finally came into view behind the bars.

Now for a long time I had trained myself to have good control over my emotions. To not get worked over everything and remain calm in certain situations. But when I saw the beings outside of my cell, saying I was surprised would an understatement. "What the hell…" I muttered under my breath. The two…creatures in front of my cell looked like giant mutated ants. They were about a foot and a half tall then I was and instead of being on all limbs, their top half was humanoid with arms while the bottom half more insect like with four legs. And if they are ants then they had exoskeletons in different shades of brown and green eyes. But a closer look would show that there was some armor that wasn't a part of their bodies. They were also wielding some kind of weapon that looked like a spear but it ended with two points.

I stood there staring at the ants with wide eyes for a few seconds. And if I wasn't shocked enough, the next part would definitely tip me over the edge.

"Ah good, you're finally awake human." …..It spoke…..in English…..and knew what I am. Or at least what I looked like. "Now we can take you to our battlemaster Odu-Bathax. But try anything funny and we won't hesitant to blast you."

The other one then unlocked and opened the door. "Now get out and come with us."

I still just stood there staring at the creatures.

"Hurry up!" One shouted in demand.

Thankfully, this was enough to shake me out of my trance for me to shake my head and slap myself hard. I knew I had to regain control over myself if I wanted to figure out where I am and being in shock wasn't going to help.

So after taking a deep breath, I started to walk out of my cell. The creatures moved to the side when I stepped out of the cell and pointed their weapons at me. "Now get moving." One said. Guess they want me to be in the front so they can keep an eye on me in case I try to make a run for it.

It was right at this moment I began to consider my options. One: I can do as they say and go to wherever the hell they're taking me. I can ask a few questions and hopefully get some honest answers that can help clarify things. Or two: I can go all Blacklight on their asses, take the information straight out of their brains and get the hell out. But considering that I'm more of the subtle type and that I prefer to use killing as a last resort or only when it's necessary…..or when I'm pissed, I'll go with the first option. Besides before I heard one of these creatures used the word 'blast' instead of just 'kill', which tells me that there might be more to these things than meets the eye.

Having decided on what to do, I began to move again with the two creature guards following me from behind.

Several long minutes have passed and the guards and I are still walking. The only notable difference now though is that the scenery has changed now from the blue stone prison to this tunnel that looks to be made of processed dirt. Or by something these creatures can produce from their bodies. I really don't know because I don't know how these creature do things around here.

Considering the amount of time has passed, I thought it would be a good time to start asking those questions. "Sooo…." I look behind me while still moving forward."….any of you mind telling me exactly where I am?"

The guards narrowed their eyes before speaking. "You mean you don't know?" One asked suspiciously.

"I kind of came here through unconventional means without knowing what my destination was so no. I really don't know where I am." I answered.

The guards glanced at each other before looking back at me. "Well we'll have you know you're in Mount Pillar. Home to the glorious and mighty Danian Tribe."

"So you guys are Danians?" I asked

"Yes, now enough talking and keep walking." One of the Danians ordered.

I turned my eyes forward again while I began to think over the information I got so far. _"Okay I guess it's pretty obvious now that I'm no longer on Earth."_ I thought. _"But then again, since they know what a human is maybe I was actually sent far into the future where the radiation from nuclear fallout has mutated certain creatures. And even though humans are still around these creatures are now the dominate species."_ I take a one to consider both ideas. _"Yeah I think I'm going to stick with the first one since the second is a little dark and I kind of hope this is another world because that might make things interesting. Hopefully I'll be able to get some real answers soon."_

After what seemed like forever, we finally made it to our destination. I was now standing in the middle of a massive carved out room that looked more like a throne room than a court. Especially with the chair on top on a stage that was at the end of the room. There's even a certain design on the wall behind the chair that gave it a bit of a flame effect.

But the one thing that really has my attention was the one sitting in the chair who I believed to be this Odu-Bathax I heard about. This one was very different from the Danian soldiers that were escorting me. For one his exoskeleton was blue instead of reddish brown or just brown and had two legs and four arms instead of the other way around. Did I also mention his face looked more like a bat than an insect which I thought was kind of weird?

Anyway right now, it seemed that this Odu-Bathax was staring me down. It felt like he was trying to use heat vision to roast me alive. Not that it would work but I doubt he knew that. It was then that Odu-Bathax stood up from his seat and placed his hands on his waist.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another human spy in our midst." Odu-Bathax said in a voice that had a hint of arrogance. His voice actually kind of sounded like a stereotypical drill sergeant.

I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Thought you could infiltrate our hive without getting caught huh? Well guess again! Even before we found you somehow you managed to get yourself knocked out. Talk about embarrassing." Said Odu-Bathax before laughing. Even the two Danian guards standing behind me were chuckling.

Clearly this guy has the wrong idea. Hopefully I can clear things up. "I think you have the wrong impression of me."

Odu-Bathax stopped laughing and stared back at me. "Oooh? So you're not a chaotic player who came here to scan whoever and whatever we have here in Mount Pillar as he pleases?" He questioned sarcastically.

I never did like that sarcastic nature. Reminds me of some people I used to know who would use sarcasm all the time and it was annoying as hell.

Holding back the urge to punch this guy's skull in, I explain myself. "No. My name is John Trike and honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know what a chaotic player is. I never even heard of a Mount Pillar until 15 minutes ago. All I remember is being sucked into a wormhole before waking up here. So basically, I don't even fully understand where I am." I finished explaining. I saw no harm in telling the truth in another world, even though it wasn't the whole truth.

Odu-Bathax was now slowly nodding his head. "Sure, sure, you have no idea where you are and you got sucked in some portal. That's a totally believable story." He said with heavy sarcasm. "Not! How dumb do you think I am?!" Odu-Bathax shouted. "Did you think I would believe a dumb lie like that?! Every human is a chaotic player! We even found your scanner!"

Again I raise my eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry, my what?"

Odu-Bathax reached for the table next to his chair and picked up a small black object. Thanks to my enhanced vision, I was able to see that the device in his hand was a cell phone. I then quickly check my pockets for the only other item I carry anymore. Seeing that my pockets were empty, I now know that the device in Bathax's hand was definitely my cellphone.

"Hehe, without this you can't scan anything or go back to Chaotic." Odu-Bathax said boastfully thinking he had me trapped.

First I had to resist hitting this ugly idiot and now I had to resist facepalming. "Uhh dude, that's not a scanner, that's my cellphone."

A slightly confused expression came across Odu-Bathax's face. "A what?"

I sighed. "It's a device I use for long distance communication. Though considering where I am, I doubt it can get a signal anymore so it's pretty much useless. Mind if I have it back?"

"And risk finding out you lied about this not being a scanner and you teleporting off. No way, this is staying right here." Odu-Bathax placed the phone back on the table. "Besides I need you."

That way he said that made me very suspicious. "For what exactly?"

"Earlier I had caught some chaotic players breaking into the hive." Bathax began to explain. "I didn't like the idea of my jail clogging up with humans so I decided to let them go. But then I thought if I didn't make an example then even more humans will start showing up in Mount Pillar. So though they were free to go, they had to choose amongst themselves which one will permanently stay in my prison. This way it would tell all the other chaotic players to stay out of Mount Pillar.

They chose and one stayed behind. However thanks to some incompetent soldiers, that one human that was supposed to stay got away." He finished explaining what happened before.

It wasn't hard to figure out where he was going with this but just in case I was wrong I decided to ask "And what does this have to do with me?"

Odu-Bathax apparently took at the wrong way because then he said "Ha, you must be dumber than I thought." I promptly give him an angry look which he seemed to shrug off. "I lost the human I was going to use to keep the other chaotic players away. But then you showed up. So guess what that means." He pointed his finger at me. "You get to be the unlucky human that will permanently stay as my prisoner."

Now this I didn't like one bit. There was no way I was going to spend my days in a jail cell. I would have tried to reason with this guy but considering how he didn't believe anything I said so far, I think it's safe to assume he wasn't going to listen to anything I say.

Once again I began to consider my options. I can always just kill this guy along with anyone else who would be foolish enough to get in my way. But like I said before, I prefer to go with the less messy route. I just had to wait for the right moment and if I can guess what would happen next then I won't have to wait long.

Odu-Bathax turned his attention to the two Danians waiting patiently behind me. "Take this human back to the prison!"

The two Danians nodded before poking me in the back. "Let's go human!"

I turned my head around to glance at both guards who were still pointing their spear like weapons at me. Now I normally don't like being bossed around like this but for now I'll just play along.

So I turn my body completely around and walked towards the way we came in. Thanks to Blacklights being able to organize our memories and therefore have perfect memory, I already knew the route to get back.

But before we left, Odu-Bathax spoke up again. "Oh and make sure he gets a roommate." He said in a menacing tone.

The Danian guards with me only responded with a somewhat suppressed chuckle.

I can only guess that this roommate is going to be someone whose company I'm not going to enjoy. I just have to wait until we get back in the prison. Even though I already had other plans in mind.

It took about the same amount of time it did before when we were heading to that throne room. The scenery changed from the dug up dirt back to the carved out blue stone prison again. Even though I was about to be put back in a jail cell, I was already plotting my escape. But first, the one thing I wanted to do was get my cellphone back. It might not be able to get a signal but I do have some games saved on it. I know what you might be thinking but the thing is that I somewhat get easily bored. So yeah before getting out I'm going to get my phone back.

"Right here human." One of the Danians said to me.

I stopped and was standing in front of one of the many identical prison cells. But I can tell this wasn't the same one I was in before. That one was still a little further down.

One of my Danian escorts went to unlock and open the cell door. Once he did, the other pushed me in. Since the push caught me off guard, instead of hold my ground I clumsily walked in. But lucky I didn't fall over. The second I was in, the Danians closed and locked the bar door. "Welcome to the Hive." "Enjoy your stay human." Both Danians then walked off laughing.

I was getting really tired of these Danians pushing me around. But hopefully now I can have some time to think. Getting to my phone should be simple enough. The path back to that room had a lot of places to hide behind in case a Danian came paroling. The problem however would be after that when I'm trying to get out.

But before I can think any further I heard this. "So you're my new roommate huh?" said a voice behind me. And then I remember that Odu-Bathax told the guards to get me a roommate. I just didn't think he was already here.

I turn my head around with my body only doing half the rotation and saw my new cellmate. He was another Danian but he didn't look like the standard kind. For one, he was a couple a feet taller than the regular kind and he was a bit more muscular than them too. Though his exoskeleton was somewhat of the same colors as the others, his had several scars in it on different parts of his body. Either he got himself in a lot of trouble throughout his life or these prisons had some kind a torture session. Another notable thing was that he had this pretty mean look on his face. The kind that said that if I push the wrong button then he wouldn't hesitant to hurt me by breaking my limbs. Not like he could though.

Right now the guy was picking himself from the ground. Guess he was taking a nap when I was thrown in here. The large Danian stretched his limbs before speaking. "Alright allow me to make a few things clear. I don't care who you are so don't even bother telling me your name because I ain't even gonna tell you mine. That little space you're standing on is yours but everywhere else is mine." I already didn't like the guy and he was starting to get on my nerves. "Also don't bug me or I will hurt you. Those are the rules. Got it?"

Facing back at the barred door with my arms crossed, but then I wave my hand back and forth nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

This seemed to have upset the large Danian a little because he said "You better watch your tongue human before I rip it out."

I merely rolled my eyes at his unoriginal threat because I honestly didn't care for what he said. Now back to what I was thinking before.

The large Danian was now trying to get himself comfortable enough to fall asleep again. However he was having a hard time in doing so since he was trying to take a nap on stone. Using a rock as a pillow wasn't exactly the greatest luxury. But then he looked at me or more specifically how I dressed and got an idea.

"Hey human!" He called out. "Give me your clothes so I can use as a pillow."

I simply glance at him with a raised eyebrow while saying "Yeah, no." Then I back at the bars trying to regain my previous train of thought.

The Danian narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't asking." He said menacingly. "Now give me your clothes or else."

"Again, no." I answered. "Now shut up, I'm trying to think." What was it that I was trying to think of before? Oh yeah, how to get out of this Hive after I get my phone. From what I saw during the walk to that court and back, this place is like a maze if you don't know your way around. And I didn't feel like fighting through a whole Danian army just to get out.

My response before seemed to have angered my Danian cellmate because now he was on his feet and walking towards me. "Wrong answer human." He said as he cracked his knuckles. "I hope you enjoyed walking, because you can say good bye to those legs of yours."

Okay that's it. I've had enough. I am sick and tired of this push-the-little-human-around treatment and I think it's time I did something about.

The large Danian had no idea what just happened. One moment he just grabbed me by the hood and the next he was feeling a tremendous amount of force on his chest which sent him flying to the back of the cell. He hit the stone wall so hard he left a large crack with his back before falling to the ground.

The Danian was now coughing and trying to pick himself up. "What….just….hap-"he looked up and saw me with my leg in the air pointing in his direction. The surprised look on his face told me that he put two and two together and figured out that I kicked him. What he mostly likely didn't know was that that wasn't my strongest kick. "How….is….that….possible?" He placed a hand on his chest while trying to gain back the air that was knocked out of him.

I ignored the question and began walking towards him. "I am really getting tired of this bullshit treatment I've been getting from you Danians." As a dark shadow covered my body, my eyes gave a menacing orange glow. "And I think it's time that I made an example."

Before he could respond, I morphed my right arm into claws and decapitated the Danian. Tendrils then shot out of my body and started to consume his remains. As I consumed him, his memories began to flow through my mind.

Apparently this guy's name was Jeakshan. And the reason why he was in jail was because he never worked for the benefit of the Hive but for his own selfish reasons. That and he was stealing supplies from all the other Danians. It was only recently that he was caught and punishment and with the amount of things he stole, he was supposed to be imprisoned for a few years or as they put it here several solans. In case you don't know, a solan was the equivalent of 6 months. I may have been a thief myself at one point but I only took what I needed, this guy only took what he wanted.

Anyway I didn't care much for this guy's personal history. What I DID care about was the information this guy had about where I am. Perim. Perim was the name of the world I was stuck in. And I found out the Danians weren't the only species here. There were four tribes in total: the Danians, the Mipedians, the Overworlders and the Underworlders.

A couple of new facts I learned about the Danians was that they actually had a class system with something called the Mandiblors being the lowest who get all the crappy jobs. That and the fact that all Danian serve under a Queen. Queen Illexia was her name and I have to say, her appearance reminds of the Queen from the Alien film franchise. To me the only real difference between them was that Illexia wasn't all slimy and is able to talk. The level of ugliest however to me was about the same.

I also learned about what the other tribes are like but right now I had more important matters to attend to. For starters I now know the layout of the Hive and where the exits are. With this new found knowledge I turn my attention back to the cell door and walked towards it. Once I was close enough, I morphed my arm into my hammerfist and swung it at the bars. The impact shattered them into pieces and I stepped out of the jail cell. I took a quick look around and saw there were no guards. I thought that was odd but then again where else is a Danian supposed to hide in Mount Pillar. Seeing the coast was clear I change my arm back to normal.

I begin to quickly move towards the direction where my phone should be but also lighten my biomass as to not make too much noise. There was no way I was going to leave without my phone, even if it was just for entertainment purposes. Plus it's the only thing I have from Earth.

Since I was running, it took much less time to get to the throne room than it did walking. Of course I was delayed a few times because my enhanced senses picked up incoming Danian guards. But luckily I was able to get to cover and hide each time. I reached Bathax's court but before entering I hid by the corner of the doorway. I quickly peek around to see if there were any Danians. The room was clear so I used my enhance vision to see whether or not my phone was where Bathax left it. It was therefore I made my way towards the table it sat on.

I picked up the phone and turned it on to see if it was still working. Luckily for me, it still was. "Good, you survived the trip through the wormhole. Now I just need to get the hell out of this place."

Unfortunately, in that moment I let my guard down and felt a burning sensation on my back.

"Freeze human!" I turned around to find a squad of 10 Danians by the doorway, all of whom are pointing their spear-like weapons at me.

That something I forgot to mention earlier. From what I found from Jeakshan memories, not only did the creatures of Perim possess weapons or battlegear capable of shooting energy projectiles but, if trained hard enough, they can shoot various energy and elements from their bodies. This told me that though the creatures here might not be able to kill me, they can still give me a run for my money in a straight up fight.

Luckily for me, the battlegear they were using only singed me a little and only took a second to heal. Seeing how I was now going to have to fight my way out, I pocketed my phone and crouched down.

When the Danians saw me put my phone away, they began to fire their energy weapons. Before the shots got to me, I jumped up high in the air with the intention on landing in front of the squad. The Danians were still trying to hit me while I was in midair but thanks to being Blacklight, I used some aerial dodge maneuvers to evade the shots. Once I landed, I grabbed the nearest Danian while redirecting his battlegear somewhere else and used him as a shield. The Danian screamed in pain as he was shot several times before the others stopped realizing they were hitting one of their own. I then grabbed the weapon out of the Danian's hands and kick him into a two other Danians who crashed into a wall and fell unconscious.

The remaining soldiers were taken back at what they just saw. A simple human just knocked out a few Danians like it was nothing. But seeing how I was now open, they began to fire again. That's when they learned not only was I strong but also quick on my feet because I was dodging all the energy blasts they were sending my way. Once I got close enough to another Danian, using the weapon I took, I knocked the battlegear out of his hands and hit him hard a few times. Once he was dazed, I grabbed him by his exoskeleton and with a twirl of my body hurled him at two more Danians so hard they went flying into another wall knocking them out.

The last four Danians were now shocked. How in the world did a human become so fast and strong? They couldn't ponder any further because I came rushing at another guard. The guard tried to shoot me but I jumped over the shot. Once I was over the Danian, I grabbed him by the shoulders, landed behind him and tossed him over my head at two more Danian hard enough to knock them all out.

Now it came down to the last Danian and even though he was pointing his battlegear at me, he was shaking in his exoskeleton. The guard just witnessed a human takedown nine Danian soldiers and didn't even break a sweat. No human should be able to do that. The last time he checked, all humans were weak and fragile. Yet this one was performing feats on par with creatures.

Seeing how there was only one Danian left and that he was trembling in fear, I decided to do something I always wanted to do. I began to slowly walk towards the Danian and with each step I took, he took a step back. Once I thought I was close enough, I stopped and so did the Danian. But then I took a quick step forward and yelled "Boo!" This scared the soldier into turning around and running away….only to have run face first into the wall behind him. Thereby knocking him out cold.

Even though I just took down the whole squad, I knew I couldn't rest. From the memories I collected from my old roommate, the Danians have an ability called Hive Call or Hive Alert. Basically, all it takes is just one Danian to alert all the other soldiers in the area of your presence. And there's no doubt when I started taking down the guards, one of them must have sent out an alert.

Knowing this I began to move through the tunnels to find an exit as fast as I could. However it didn't take long for almost every Danian in the area to start chasing and shooting at me. Or at least tried to since I was able to easily outrun them. There were a couple of Danian blockades that tried to cut me off but all I did was bob and weave around their shots and push them out of the way as I ran right through them.

After several minutes of running and taking different turns, I finally lost the Danians. Or so I thought. As I was running across one of the many bridges in this giant space between two walls or structures, I was hitting by this stinging explosive glob of green goo which knocked me over the side. Lucky for me I landed on another bridge below on my back. But do be aware that heights don't mean anything to me anymore. I sat up allowing the damage to heal.

That is when I heard a familiar laughter from above. I look and saw the one and only Odu-Bathax jumping down from the bridge I was previously onto the one I'm on now. When he got down, I noticed he was holding some kind of battlegear. None of Jeakshan's memories showed me anything about it so I had to guess that it was a new kind of battlegear. It had a long yellow barrel with a brown handle and back. Odu most likely shot me with it just now.

"You know I have to say human," Odu-Bathax spoke, "you sure can take a hit. I should have known you would be able to escape. You humans are slippery. But the last time I checked, you humans can barely stand up to creatures." He pointed his gun at me. "So this shouldn't take long."

I stand up and lean forward in a fighting position. I've been wanting to teach this bug a lesson from the first moment we met. But I knew with this one Danian being here, he no doubt alerted the others of where we are and I didn't feel like fighting an army. So I was going to have to be quick about this.

Odu pulled the trigger and fired the green goo at me again. But this time I was ready and quick on my feet. I sidestep forward to the left and then rolled forward to the right. I was now right next to Odu and just before he can fire at me, I grabbed the barrel of the gun and pointed it upwards for the blast to miss. Next with my hand still holding the barrel, I smack it hard into Odu's face twice to daze him. Once he was, I performed a leg sweep to trip him onto his back. I was about to bring my foot down on him but Odu rolled out of the way leaving my foot to make a small hole in the ground. Before I could take my foot out, Odu got up and swung his backhand sending me flying a few yards back. I quickly recover with a backflip and planted my feet into the ground to stop myself. When I looked back at Odu-Bathax, he was rubbing the arm he had smacked me with.

Odu-Bathax being surprised would be an understatement. He thought it would be easy to finish off this human and call it a day. But then this human showed great speed and strength only a creature could do. Not only that but when he smacked him away, it felt like hitting a stone wall. He realized he underestimated his opponent and needed to switch tactics.

I knew I was wasting time and I needed to end this fast before reinforcements arrived. So I began to rush at him. But before I could reach him, I heard this. "Pebble Storm!" Next thing I knew, a swarm of high speed moving rocks were coming out of his hands and at me. Caught off guard by the sudden element shooting out of his hands, I took the full force of the attack. As the rocks managed to dig themselves into my body, I was sent flying back down a tunnel and into a wall. My body impacted the wall so hard it created a small dust cloud.

When I crashed, Odu-Bathax chased after me to see the results. When he caught up, he found my body on the ground leaning against a dented dirt wall with several rocks sticking out of my body. Placing his hands on his waist he said "Ha! Just as I thought! Nothing but a human." He leaned in closely as he taunted my supposed corpse.

But that's when I sprung to life and grabbed Bathax by the throat with one hand choking him. I began to slowly stand up and lift Odu off the ground. Odu-Bathax tried to pry my hand off but my grip was too strong. He then settled for trying to punch me in the face but I already saw it coming so I was able to take the hits barely flinching.

"H-how?!" Bathax asked. "How….is-this….possible….for-a….human?!"

"Well that's just it." I said but then I started to repeatedly slam Bathax into the ground until his exoskeleton began to crack. I let go of my grip leaving Odu to lie in his Odu-Bathax sized hole heavily breathing. I place my foot on his chest which got his attention. He turned his head a little to see me lift my hand above my head and hear me say "I'm not human." Odu-Bathax's eyes widen in shock when he saw tendrils cover my arm and transform it into massive claws that looked like they can tear through even the strongest steel.

However before I got the chance to swing down my claws, an energy blast came out of nowhere and hit me. Forcing me to step off of Odu and take a couple of steps back. When I looked up I saw dozens of Danian soldiers coming down from the tunnel and getting ready to fire.

Seeing that I've used up all the time I had beating up Odu, it was time to leave. I looked down at the heavily beaten Bathax and said "Hopefully we won't ever see each other again." I then turned around and saw a window that led outside but also led to a long drop. I thought of how much trouble it'll be to try to go through the front door now and decided to go with the express route.

So I ran for it while dodging energy blasts coming from behind. Once I was close enough, I jumped through the window and began my long drop through a few hundred feet of air. Just before I hit the ground I reposition myself to land on my feet. When I finally landed, I impacted the ground with such force that I created a massive crater and dust cloud. With chunks of dirt still falling from the impact, I jumped out of the crater and ran out for the hills. I may be outside but that doesn't mean I'm safe. Which proved to be right as Danians from the windows began to shoot at me again only to miss every shot.

After several minutes of running I finally stopped. The blasts did stop after the first few seconds of running but I wanted to make sure I was well out of reach. Now that I'm free, I can take stock of my surroundings. It was night time and I was in the middle of some barren wasteland. I look up and saw a beautiful field of stars. Stars you normally couldn't see all that well in the city. The majestic sight made me smile and I decided to take a seat on a random rock.

For the first time since I got here, I'm able to perfectly think about my situation. For starters that dimensional wormhole didn't send me to some void; it sent me here to a world called Perim. A world inhabited by all sorts of creatures with unique powers and abilities. Not to mention possess technology that may look primitive and weird but can easily outdo human technology. Well except for the nuclear bomb, thank God these people don't possess anything like that. At least I hope not. But it's clear to me that if I'm not careful, someone in this world might be able to do me in and I'm not fond of the idea of dying.

Still, I can't believe I got myself trapped in another world. Mercer's going to kill me when he finds out that I…..

I look of realization comes across my face like someone just slapped me. Alex Mercer can't do anything to me because he's not here! I'm not just free from the Danians; I'm finally free of Alex Fucking Mercer! In fact with what happened in the lab, he probably thinks I'm dead!

"WOOOHOOO!" I jump up from my seat and begin to dance around like an idiot who just won the lottery. But I honestly couldn't help it. I felt like a child on Christmas morning. I didn't care anymore that I was stuck in another world. In fact even if I got free of Alex Mercer while still on Earth, I would just be constantly hunted down by Blackwatch and forced into hiding. In truth being sent to another world was the best thing that could ever happen to me because now I was given a fresh new start to do whatever the hell I wanted.

Once I was done dancing around, I begin to walk in a random direction that wasn't the way to Mount Pillar with the biggest smug grin on my face. There was a whole new world to explore and I wanted to see it all.

Oh and one last thing. Apparently there were other humans here in Perim who come here from a place called Chaotic, who go there from Earth. At first, that had me a little worried but looking through Jeakshan's memories again told me that they were mostly just kids and teenagers. There were practically no human adults. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll run into some humans. It'll be nice to meet members of my old species. I guess only time will tell.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Just to let you readers know since the first season of Chaotic was a bunch of standalone episodes, I'll be doing standalone chapters of Trike's travels across Perim for the first while._

 _Also please review and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do. However be aware that I might not use all ideas._

 _Thank you for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prototype or Chaotic

Chapter 4

Perim - Underworld

3 days. It's been 3 days since I've been in Perim. Or more specific, under Perim. During the first day I came across a deep cave. When I went to explore I found that the cave was a whole lot bigger and deeper on the inside. I had found way underground in these massive caverns. Being underground of course made me realize one thing. I was in Underworld territory.

From what I can dig up from Jeakshan's memories, the Underworlders were what one can describe as unfriendly. They were mostly a bunch of hotheaded brutes that would attack anything they didn't like. Underworlders were more than willing to lie, cheat, and steal in order to get what they want which is why they constantly perform raids on the other tribes. They were even Underworlders that did raids just for the hell of it and killed anything in sight.

Now to many others, especially humans, this would be considered a place to avoid and never get caught in. But to me however, it sounded like a fun playground.

Though during my travels through Underworld territory, I've been doing some thinking. For one, Jeakshan apparently was into more of stealing than training so I didn't get any kind of element or energy shooting attack. This meant if I get into a fight with a creature, depending on how strong and experienced they are, I would likely end up in a stalemate. Even though I have my whipfist and throwing knives, most of my abilities are for close quarters combat. So all a creature would have to do is keep their distance while raining attacks down at me.

Sure I could try consuming some unsuspecting creature and gain their powers but then I start thinking about the consequences. Normally for a creature to have the ability to do attacks would mean they're strong on some level and when they're that strong, they gain recognition. When they have recognition then someone would most likely notice if that creature went missing. Even if they never discover it was me, the blame will go to one of the other tribes and that would just fan the flames of a war the tribes are already in. The last thing I want is to be the cause of a constant all-out war being fueled by misplaced vengeance. And there's also the thought of being caught and gaining some serious unwanted attention. That's another thing I don't want.

There is a theory the scientists in my mind have thought of that I could use but I will need to test it first. For now though, I can think of one thing that can help me even the playing field a bit: battlegear. Like I said before, these creatures have technology capable of shooting out different elements. Another bit of knowledge I got from Jeakshan was that practically each tribe has an arsenal full of different kinds of battlegear. All I have to do is find the Underworld arsenal, sneak in and grab a piece of gear. Sounds simple enough.

I was right now walking up a rocky ridge trying to see what's on the other side. I only hope to God it's not another giant pillar. During my time underground, I've come across several different pillars that held up the entire ceiling. The very first one I saw was actually made of jade but it was also owned by the Danians. The second I realized that I high tailed it out of there for not wanting to be recognized.

Anyway I was just climbing up this slightly steep rock wall that was in my way. Sure I could jump over it but after a long time having these powers, sometimes you just want to do things the old fashion way. After several minutes of climbing, I finally reached the top of the ridge. I pulled myself to the top and took a stand. I dusted myself off before looking ahead.

As I look at the sight, I said "Finally." What lay before me was the place I was looking for: Underworld City. Now allow me to make this clear. Even though I found the Underworld City, it wasn't exactly a pretty sight. The city looked like it had been through Hell. The buildings were somewhat rundown but still held strong. Onto the side, I thought I saw a lake but it was actually some black fluid. If I had to guess, I'd say that's some kind of waste from whatever the large pipe lead to. Another notable thing was the decor of spikes of the edges of the roofs of the buildings. It's no wonder why this place was called the Underworld City.

"This will be an interesting experience." I say to myself. I was about to continue forward when I looked down and noticed some Underworld guards patrolling around a wall surrounding the city. The guards wore big red armor around their bodies with only grey plating on their thighs. And the armor itself had spikes on the legs and arms. The guards also wore red helmets that covered their heads to the point where you can't see any of their faces except for their eyes. Each guard carried a weapon that looked like a short yellow staff with a muzzle at the end.

When I thought about it, the Underworld, in fact all the tribes would have guards around their major cities. Each tribe is constantly fighting each other therefore unfamiliar visitors weren't exactly welcome. Knowing this I was going to have to sneak pass the guards.

I begin to scan around the wall and the area outside of it to find an easy way to access the city. I also use a sonar pulse to check out the guards and their patrol patterns. I eventually found a way in. There was a cliff close enough to the wall that I could jump high from and glide my way into the city. Given the soldiers don't see me.

While staying in cover behind some rocks, I make my way towards the cliff. Once I was there, I crouch down and look over the edge. I knew I couldn't just do it, not with guards all around the city wall. However since they were moving back and forth around the wall, all I had to do is wait for the right moment. I stood there for a minute or so until I saw the opportunity.

Once the guards that were around had their back turned on my flight path I leapt from my perch and glided towards the wall. As I glide I kept an eye on the guards to make sure they didn't turn back around to see me. Unfortunately when I looked back up at my path I realized that I wasn't about to go over the wall but right at the top edge. I managed to get my arms and head on top on the city wall before the rest of my body slammed into it.

"Shit." I whispered under my breath. With the noise I just made, I knew I only a split second before the Underworld soldiers saw me. So I quickly lowered myself so only my hands were grabbing onto the edge and pressed my feet against the wall. Then adding enough strength, I shot my legs forward and used the momentum to flip myself over to the other side. I was lucky because I managed to do this fast enough before the Underworld guards looked at where I was and saw nothing.

I sigh in relieve as I hung from the inside of the city wall. "That was close. Had they saw me, this would be a whole lot more difficult."

Seeing that I was now on the inside, I let go of the edge and drop down to the ground silently. When I look up I see that I was in a dark alleyway. I begin to walk out of the alley and saw the city streets. A closer look at the buildings and you'll see that they kind of looked like bigger versions of the structures built during the human medieval times. The only difference I could see was that there was a stone floor instead of a dirt road.

I look back and forth and surprisingly there were only a few creatures roaming about. Then again looking at the creatures, I guess I shouldn't be surprise. One creature was just a giant green mouth with arms and legs sticking out. Another one was this fat creature that look like a bigger and meaner version of Shrek. There was even some kind of yellow demon bat cyclops. There were some regular looking Underworld citizens but they all looked like something from Hell.

I found it kind of odd that even though I was out in the open, none of the Underworlders seemed bother with another species being in their city. I guess since I'm in my human form they think I'm harmless. "Since these creatures are going to leave me alone might as well explore." I said to myself as I begin my walk around the city.

I've been walking around this massive city for about 2 hours now. And honestly, it all looks pretty much the same. Well except for the palace in the middle. From my old Danian cellmate's memories, it was basic knowledge to know who mostly ruled over each tribe. The ruler of the Underworld was this big creature called Chaor. I may have not seen this Chaor in person but I know that he's one of the biggest creatures in Perim. He has red skin, a long tail, spikes popping out of his shoulders, back and spine, and has these big blue horns on the sides of his head that curve forward and up. From what I can tell from Jeakshan's memories the only bits of clothing he wears are a pair of boots, some spiky gauntlets and a loincloth. The guy actually looked like he can be the devil himself….. on steroids.

Anyway, I've been traversing this city and I have yet to find the one thing I'm looking for: the arsenal. I even tried looking through some windows and I still couldn't find it. I doubt asking one the Underworlders about where it is would be a good idea either. "And here I thought it would be simple to find one little arsenal of battlegear…..and I really need to stop talking to myself."

I continued walking in a random direction when I heard something that caught my attention. The sound was of fearful screaming and explosions. The noise was coming from around the corner of the street I was on so I quickly pace myself to see what was going on. When I got around the corner I was met with an odd yet interesting sight.

A tiny 3 ½ foot green creature with red hair and a brown vest was running for his life from this creature that was two or three times his size and throwing fireballs at him. This other creature looked very different from the other Underworlders I've seen so far. At first I thought a majority of his body was covered in red and grey armor but then I looked closer with my enhanced vision. His torso can still somewhat pass for armor but the closer I looked at his legs, more I realize the metal was more than just armor. The metal was his legs were a part of him and so was the armor on his torso. I began to think the taller creature was some kind of cyborg since the only parts that seem to be made of flesh were his biceps and face.

Either way, the robotic creature looked angry as hell because he was tossing flaming fireballs at the smaller creature, who can only run away on his stubby legs and scream. Then that's when I heard them talk.

"You're going to pay you little runt!" The tall creature shouted as he threw more fireballs.

"It's not my fault!" The shorter creature running screamed back.

"You told me the Hive would be less secure because they were dealing with some human problems! But when I went there to snag their new battlegear, the whole place went on alert and I wasn't even the one that caused it!" The armored creature shouted again throwing another fireball.

"It's still not my fault Barrath! I wasn't the one who triggered the alert!" The tiny creature screamed while ducking at the thrown fireball.

"So you DID have something to do with it!" Barrath yelled as he started throwing fireballs at a more rapid rate. And all the little one could do is dodge, run and scream.

I stood there watching as the two creatures run right pass me. At least now I know half the story from what I just heard with my enhanced hearing. Apparently this Barrath was there at Mount Pillar trying to steal some battlegear when I was making my escape. I figured it was the Danians because he mentioned the Hive. However he was forced to retreat when I was seen trying to escape and sent every Danian into a frenzy trying to stop me. And now the one who informed Barrath that it would be safe to steal from the Danians when they were dealing with some humans is now getting the blame.

I began to consider the situation. Now I could just leave this be and walk away for not wanting to dealing a pissed off, fireball throwing Underworlder. But then I thought about the little guy. With ears about as big as his and since he told another creature about a possible chance for a perfect raid, I had to guess that he was some kind of informant. And I could definitely use an informant.

Plus in all good consciousness, I couldn't just let the little guy die for something I caused. So I might as well help the shrimp.

I took a step forward in the direction the two creatures were heading when a thought occurred to me. I look down at myself and realized that if I wanted to stay in low profile in this world than I couldn't just go running around using my powers in my human form. Like I said I didn't want any unwanted attention. Especially by anyone who actually knows about genetics.

So far I only consumed one creature and that was a Danian. Changing into a Danian here wouldn't be the best idea. It would be like painting a bullseye on the back of my head. Taking on a different human form can probably lead to creatures being suspicious of all humans and that's just as bad.

But then a new idea came to me. One that could allow me to use my abilities in front of other creatures and hopefully cause the least amount of suspicion. I began to search for a spot that can provide me some cover from other creatures. Sure enough I found a shadow covered alleyway which can cloak me in darkness. I quickly jog into the alley and hid within the shadows.

Seeing that I was now practically invisible, I close my eyes and begin to focus. Tendrils pop out of my legs and crawled up my body as my form began to change. Within a second my transformation was complete. I open my eyes and you can see I no longer had normal eyeballs. Instead I had these orange glowing eyes with no pupils. I even increased my height by a foot for good measure. Now changed into my new form, I jumped high on the rooftops and quickly went to find those two creatures.

The small creature kept bobbing, weaving and ducking to avoid the fireballs being thrown at him. To avoid another one, he made a sharp turn in between buildings. He continued running while looking behind him to see if Barrath saw him make the turn. But since he wasn't looking, that's when he slammed right into a stone wall and fell back on his ass. Looking up he realized he had just ran into a dead end.

"Now I got you." The little creature heard from behind. He turned around to see Barrath slowly walking towards. "Nowhere to run now."

The short creature backed up against the wall. "Come on Barrath Beyond. Can't we work out a deal?" He pleaded while putting up a nervous smile.

"The last time I made a deal with you, I was almost caught by the Danians." Barrath began to charge up a fire attack in his hand. "But I won't be making that mistake again." Barrath reeled his arm back to launch the attack that would end the creature who can only close his eyes.

But then he felt something. Barrath felt a hand grab him from behind. He was about to look and see who had dared touch him when he felt the same hand pushed and slam him face first to the wall on his right which caused his head to make a hole. Then Barrath was pulled out and pushed in the wall on the other side which made another hole. At this point Barrath was disoriented from having his face smashed into two walls.

Unfortunately for him, whoever was doing this to him wasn't done because Barrath was then twirled around and thrown high into the air back out the alley. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed until he crashed right through a stone wall and was now covered in rumble. Barrath Beyond was about to pick himself up while feeling sore all over when another large piece of stone fell onto his head thus knocking him out cold.

The little creature had no idea what just happened. One moment he was preparing for his end so he closed his eyes. But then he starts hearing some banging noise and when he opened his eyes he saw Barrath being thrown several yards into the air and crashed into a building.

Seeing his previous attacker wasn't getting up, he turned to see the one who saved him. What he saw was a creature he had never seen before in the Underworld. His savior stood a good 6'5 and was covered from head to toe in some kind of smooth grey shell-like armor that slightly resembled stone. He also had this bioluminescence lining across his body in between certain plates. Mostly around his bottom half, his arms and his eyes. There were several other notable things about his appearance. The ridges on his thighs, the sharp fingers, the shoulder pad like plating on his shoulder (Like the kind they use in formal suits), these spikes pointing back from his elbows and the top of his head had these two points. Almost like when a pissed off cat bends its ears backwards. (If you want a better visual of Trike's armor just take the shape of Mercer's armor in the first game and add the color scheme of the second except with only a little of the glowing bits. And as for the shape of the head just look up the helmet from Ratchet Deadlocked)

Seeing that Barrath wasn't about get up, I turned to see the little creature I saved staring at me. "I only managed to knock him out. I suggest we don't be here when he wakes up."

Without warning I lifted the small creature with one hand to which he yelped and placed him under my arm. Once he was secure, I bent my legs down and propelled myself up for a high jump to the rooftops. Next I proceeded to jump across several dozen rooftops to gain some distance from where I left Barrath Beyond.

After couple of minutes, I was at least a mile or two away from my previous location in the city. Seeing that it was now safe I stopped at one random rooftop and dropped my little cargo. Apparently the creature got dizzy from the ride over since I saw his eyeballs running around in circles in his head. The creature then gave his head a hard shake to get rid of the dizziness and took stock of his surroundings.

He got up, looked at me and asked "Where are we and who are you?"

I answered with "We're about one or two miles away from where Barrath is and I believe I'm the guy who just saved your ass."

"Well thanks for that I guess." The creature said while dusting himself off. He then began eyeing me. "You kind of look like an Underworlder but not any I've ever seen. Who are you really?"

"I believe it's considered rude to ask for one's identity without introducing yourself first." I replied.

The creature thought I had a point and decided to correct himself. "Oh my name is H'earring." He said with a smile. "So what's yours?"

I simply said. "None of your business."

H'earring was taken back by my response. "Hey you said-"

I cut him off before he can continue. "I said it's rude to ask for one's name without stating your own. I didn't say I would tell mine if you told me yours."

H'earring huffed and crossed his arms. "Well it is rude to trick someone like that." His posture relaxed a bit more and he raised his eyebrow at me. "So why did you save me?"

"I have my reasons." I answered.

"Like what?" H'earring questioned.

If my armor mode had a mouth, H'earring would see me grinning. "Like the fact that you're now in my debt." I could have said that I was also the one that kicked the Danian's nest when Barrath decided to raid it but I knew if I did that, H'earring would most likely say we're even.

H'earring eyes widen in realization. Then he started to nervously twirl his thumbs. "Uh could we just say it was out of the goodness in your heart?" H'earring put up a nervous smile.

I just answered with "No."

H'earring's arms fell down as he sighed. "Okay, what do you want?"

I figured he didn't want to end up like Barrath Beyond by saying no and that's why he agreed so easily. "Judging from what little I heard from Barrath when he was chasing you, you're some kind of informant. Therefore you would know all about this city right?"

"Uhh yes." H'earring answered a little confusingly.

"Good then you can take me to the Underworld arsenal." I could have him just tell me where the arsenal is but then again, he could easily give me directions to the home of some nasty creature instead. I also could have consume him and take his memories but like I said before I don't want the unnecessary attention from a missing creature.

"What!?" H'earring knew he could be sent to the pits for leading a creature who could very well be from another tribe. In order to make sure he asked "Which tribe did you say you were from?"

"I didn't." I replied. "And I'm not with any tribe. I'm by myself."

"Oh so you're tribeless." H'earring could easily believe this because practically all creatures took pride in whichever tribe he or she is from. To say you're not from any would have to be true. "But why do you want to go to the arsenal?" He thought it was a stupid question to ask but he had to make sure.

I sigh before answering. "Even with being as strong as I am, I don't have many long range attacks. So I figured one way to help me even the playing field would be to get some battlegear. And don't worry, I'm not looking for something too powerful. Just something I can use to hit things at a distance." I finished explaining.

"Oh….uh…." H'earring was now biting his lower lip and his eyes were darting back and forth. Even if I was going to take some common battlegear he still can get into serious trouble for aiding me if caught.

I once again sigh at H'earring hesitation. "Look if you want, once we get to the arsenal you can go hide somewhere on the outside and wait for me to come back out. This way no way will see you and label you a traitor. Is that okay?"

H'earring thought over for a second before nodding his head. "Okay that could work."

"Good." I begin looking around at the surrounding city. "Would you mind pointing me in the general direction of the arsenal?"

H'earring looked around to gain his bearings. "It's that way." He pointed at the far end of the city right by a lake.

Thanks to my enhanced vision, I can actually see some weird green smoke coming from the direction of the arsenal. "Alright let's go." Without warning, I quickly pick up H'earring to which he once again yelped and placed him under my arm. I then begin jumping across rooftops towards our destination.

After several more minutes of traveling, I ran out of buildings to jump across and was forced to continue on ground. But by then I can already see where we're going. First I put H'earring down on the ground seeing no reason to carry him while on foot.

H'earring's steps were a little wobbly before he straightened himself. "Could you be a little more smoother with the jumping?" He complained.

I ignore the question as I begin to examine the structure we were heading for. It had one short building in the front with a round tower on the top. Behind that was another taller building with a bridge coming out of the upper levels connecting to the tower. There are also some large pipes around the place. A few of which were spewing out that green smoke I saw before. If anything the place almost looked like a small castle.

H'earring and I begin to careful tread towards the structure. "So this place is the arsenal?" I ask H'earring.

He answered with "It's more of Ulmar's lab but it still has battlegear."

I look down at H'earring. "Who's Ulmar?"

"You could say he's the Underworld's greatest scientist. He invents all of the battlegear for the Underworld." H'earring explained.

"I'm guessing when the Underworlders perform raids on the other tribes, Ulmar reverse engineers the battlegear they take and makes duplicates right?" I questioned. If this was true then maybe only half of the battlegear the Underworld has is originally theirs.

H'earring nodded. "Yeah, he does. Just curious, what exactly are you planning on taking?"

"Hopefully something no one will miss too much." I replied.

A couple of minutes of walking passed as we finally made it to the front of the lab. I look down at H'earring and was about to tell him to wait outside for me when I noticed him looking around nervously.

That's when he decided to speak. "You know there's a chance I could be seen out here. Maybe I should come in with you."

Looking around I understood his point. In front of the lab was nothing but open area. If someone were to come by, they'll see H'earring waiting out here. And if they see me coming out they'll know he was helping me. I don't want H'earring to be branded a traitor so I guess there wasn't much choice.

"Okay but just make sure to stay hidden." I grab H'earring by the back of his vest and jump up to one of the upper windows. I jumped at an angle to land inside without having to pull myself in. The second I did land, I stayed low in a crouching position and quickly scan my surrounding.

The inside was pretty dark with little lighting. I could use that to my advantage. There was also a few tables lying around with various tools and some jars on them. But then a closer look with my enhanced sight and I saw that jars held some kind of organ. Guess this Ulmar works in both technology and biology.

Seeing the coast was clear, I put H'earring down. The small creature was a little shook from the sudden jump and once again took a second to straighten himself. "Couldn't you just go through the front?" He asked.

I point my finger at him and said "When it comes to breaking into anyplace, never use the front door. Now stay hidden behind a table or in a shadow or something while I find where the battlegear is, okay?"

"Whatever you say." H'earring complied and went to hide behind a table while licking his lips at an organ jar on top of it.

I shake my head at his antics and started to move along in the shadows of the room. As I reach the door, I take a peek out the other side. It was just a hallway with a few doors here and there. "Best find Ulmar so I know where he is. Maybe he can lead me to where the battlegear is." With that, I send out a sonar pulse and after a moment it came back from one side of the hall. "Gotcha."

I begin to move down the hall towards Ulmar. Of course I would take a quick peek in the doors I pass. The rooms were either just a room with more tools, a room with what looked like blueprints or just a closet. A couple of times I've sent out more sonar pulses to see if Ulmar moved. He hasn't so either he's sleeping or he's working on something.

Finally reach the end of the hall, I find myself standing in front another door. I send another pulse to see how close Ulmar is to the door. Fortunately it seems like he's on the other side of the room. So I carefully and slowly open the door and poke my armored head through.

There were a few I noticed about the room. First is that the room had blueprints on the walls and tables along with some tools on the tables and shelves. So it was like a mixture of the other ones I've seen. Second was the fact that there was crumbled up paper all over the floor and I just saw another one get thrown to join the rest. Thirdly was the one who threw it.

On the other end of the room this freaky looking imp of a creature. He stood at about 4'4 feet tall and that was excluding the stool he was standing on. He was wearing a stereotypical scientist outfit which was a closed white lab coat and brown pants. He seemed to also have green skin, pointy ears and red eyes. But there were two things that definitely stuck out the most. One was the fact he had metal hands and feet, and the other was that he was missing the top part of his head therefore his brain was sticking out. For a moment I wondered if he did that to himself or did he end up giving him mother a heart attack when he was born.

I had to assume that this pint sized creature was Ulmar and this was his workshop. It seems that he hasn't even noticed I entered the room because he was too busy working on a new blueprint. Though I think it wasn't going well since I can hear him grunting in frustration. "AH! This would never work!" Ulmar then crumbled up the blueprint and tossed it aside. He quickly grabbed another sheet of paper and began drawing his schematic out for the umpteenth time.

Seeing that Ulmar was lost in his own little world, I start to scan the room for anything that could lead me to where I want to go. That's when I see another door on one side of the room. I figured why not take a look so I stuck to the shadows and silently made way to the door. Reaching the door I look back to see if I've been spot. Luck seemed to be still on my side because Ulmar was still distracted with his work. I even saw that he had started working with another new sheet of paper.

I turn my attention back on the door and begin to carefully open it. Once it was far enough for my body to slip through I went in. Now on the other side of the door, I was able to see the contents of the new room. Looks like I hit the jackpot because all around me was battlegear. Some of which I knew thanks to that Danian I consumed and some that I didn't know. But I'm not here to satisfy my curiosity for what each gear does; I'm just here to get what I'm looking for.

I begin to browse through the battlegear on the shelves and the ones stacked against the wall. There was a couple I thought were kind of bizarre. Like this one gear that was a creature's skull with a handle sticking out the side and a scope out one of the eye sockets. I can also swear that another piece of gear looked just like a hand harp. Funny enough I even saw a few of those spear blaster things the Danians use.

My search continued until I reached near the end of the room. Something had caught my eye from behind some other battlegear. I moved them out of the way and there is was: the liquilizer. Like I said before, I was after something that hopefully no one would miss. Like all the other battlegear, it had a unique design. The handle was like a restaurant door handle and it connects to these two round blue glowing containers. Guess that's where the ammo which is water is stored. Coming out from between the two tanks was this long rust-brown barrel. In fact most of the gun as brown. I made a mental note to change the color when I have the time.

Now one would think out of all the battlegear I can choose from here, why go with the portable weaponized fire hose. I have a few reasons. One, and I already said this, I want a weapon no one will miss. The memories of the one creature I consumed tell me that even though this battlegear is supposed to be somewhat rare, many creatures use it. Two, and this is also from the same memories, the liquilizer is designed to absorb moisture from the air when refilling. Therefore the water supply is practically limitless so I don't have to worry about finding more ammo. And three, like I also said before, I prefer to use killing as a last resort while here in Perim. Hopefully with this, I can get some creatures who want to fight me to back off.

I wanted to make sure the gear actually worked so scanning around it I found a button. Pressing it, a few bits of the liquilizer lit up and the very end of the barrel started spinning. I had turned the battlegear on. Pressing the button again, I turned it off. "Well I found what I wanted. Now I can leave and continue my journey." I then place the liquilizer on my back and wrapped some tendrils around it to make it stick.

Just when I thought the whole thing will go smoothly for once, Murphy's Law had to stick its ugly face out again. "INTRUDER!" I quickly turn around and the first thing I see is a test tube flying towards my face. I didn't have time to dodge so it hit its target which was of course my face. When it did, there was a tiny explosion of…..whatever was in the tube. Though the explosion was small, I could feel the content trying to burn through my armor. Fortunately it wasn't very strong because it only got a few millimeters deep before the shell quickly regrew.

Once I regained my vision, the first I noticed was the pissed off looking Ulmar staring directly at me with another test tube in his hand. "Spy! Thief!" He shouted as he threw the glass tube at me. Since I was able to see it coming this time, all I did was duck and let it fly over my head.

"Wait!" I held out my hand. "Let's make a little deal." I know I'm in the Underworld and all but it couldn't hurt to try a little diplomacy. "Just let me keep the liquilizer and this won't have to get embarrassing." I said.

The only response I got was Ulmar lighting up his hands with fire and throwing fire balls at me. I quickly roll to side to evade the blast. I really should have known better, Underworlders hardly ever listen to reason. But then again I am stealing from him so I guess anyone would react by shooting first. Regardless, I don't mind taking a bit of damage but I'm not going to let him ruin the gear I just found.

Without wasting any time Ulmar continued to send a barrage of fire balls at me. Using my agility, I began to dodge left and right from the shots while also moving forward little by little. Once I was close enough, I shifted my arms and shot them out at Ulmar.

Ulmar really had no idea what just happened. One moment he's about to roast this intruder that had dared to try to steal from him, and the next he's being suspended in midair with all four limbs stretched out by these weird fleshy tendrils. He tried to struggle to get his limbs free but it was no good. In fact, Ulmar was pretty sure he was being pulled further.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I warned him. "The more you struggle, the more it pulls." Ulmar seemed to have heeded my warning because he then stopped. But he was also snarling at me. "I told you it would get embarrassing. Should've listened."

Ulmar quickly glanced at the tendrils holding his arms and the expression on his face told me he got an idea. Unfortunately I was proven right when his hands underneath the tendrils began to light up. Then a small growing hole appeared in one of the masses spewing out fire. That when I realized Ulmar was trying to burn off the tendrils and it seemed to be working.

It wouldn't be long until Ulmar had freed himself so I said "And that's my que to leave. Bye." and ran out of the room.

I retraced my steps and quickly made my way back to the room that I had left H'earring in. Once I was in, I went over to the nearest table and using my enhanced strength jammed it in front of the door. It may not be much but I figured it can buy a little time.

H'earring peaked out from his hiding spot and saw what I was doing. "What are you doing? What's going on?" He asked.

I rushed over to him. "It seems we overstayed our welcome so it's time to leave." I then picked him up and placed him under my arm. "Hang on."

It was at that moment, the door exploded in flames. Knowing there was no time to waste, I jumped out the window I originally entered through. Though while coming down I also noticed a fireball flying over my head. The second I landed on the ground outside I sprinted to get away from the building while at the same time dodging more fireballs being tossed from most likely Ulmar. After gaining some distance Ulmar stopped attacking and starting yelling in frustration. However just because the attacks stopped, doesn't mean I was stopping.

After taking some battlegear, I believed it was time to go before I was found out. So I asked for H'earring to show me a route out of the Underworld that others wouldn't usually take. So he took me to a location that even had me concerned. The name of the location that H'earring told me was the Lava Pond.

From what H'earring has told me so far, the Lava Pond was one of the most dangerous locations in the Underworld. The area was basically half land and half blazing hot flowing lava. Many creatures have fought here and many have been claimed by the surrounding pools of molten fluid. H'earring also informed me how this location increases the strength of fire attacks for creatures. This was certainly a location where I'd want to watch my step because sure fire doesn't really affect me anymore but lava, I wasn't too sure about and neither did I want to test it.

As of right now I was still in my armor form with my new liquilizer on my back and H'earring walking along side me. We were now in the middle of the Lava Pond on a path that should lead us safely out.

H'earring decided to speak up. "I can't believe you went through all that trouble for a liquilizer. You know there was much better battlegear you could have taken right?"

"Like I said before, I was going to take something hopefully no one will miss. And a liquilizer is perfect. Plus its design insures that I don't have to worry about ammo."

"Whatever." H'earring replied. "Since you said you're not from any tribe, where are going next?"

"I'm just travelling right now so I'm not really sure what my next destination will be. Probably the Overworld." I answered.

H'earring then began to eye me up and down. "With the way you look, I don't think they accept you coming in."

"You just let me worry about that." Besides if I go to the Overworld, I'm not doing it in my armor form. "Once we're out of here, your debt is repaid and we can go our separate ways."

H'earring simple shrugged. "Okay. It's just a little further ahead."

I considered that the end of the conversation and continued walking forward while being careful not to step on a small puddle of lava. But then that's I start hearing an odd noise. It was like the sound of a plane or jet engine only smaller but it was getting louder. "Hey, do you hear that?" I asked.

Unfortunately I never got an answer because a huge fireball came out of nowhere and exploded in front of us to which flung us several feet back. I shake my head and begin to pick myself up. Looking over at H'earring I see he wasn't too badly hurt. I then look around to see where that fireball came from but then I hear that noise again. I look towards the direction of the sound and saw what or who caused the blast.

Apparently Barrath Beyond was back and he was flying around with some sort of jetpack.

"Guess whose back!" He shouted.

Second H'earring saw him, he was racked in fear. "Barrath!"

"I don't know what kind of creature you are, but no one and I mean no one, humiliates Barrath Beyond!" Barrath declared while lighting his hands on fire.

Getting back on my feet, I gestured to H'earring. "You go hide. I'll handle this creep."

H'earring didn't waste any time as he got up and ran to find a hiding spot.

"You won't get very far." Barrath stated. "It shouldn't take too long for me to destroy this creature." He said arrogantly.

" _Okay so far I can tell he's a bit arrogant"_ I thought. _"Maybe I can use that to my advantage. Then again, he's has the advantage of being in the air while I'm stuck down here surrounded by lava. Definitely going to need to watch my step."_

Before I can think any further, Barrath went on the offensive and started throwing fireballs. To evade the incoming shots I perform several long distance backflips. While doing this I noticed the fireballs themselves were bigger than when Barrath was attacking H'earring before. That could only mean the Lava Pond does intensify fire attacks. Barrath Beyond has the home field advantage.

After doing several backflips, I decide to take cover behind a rock structure. It only took a second for Barrath to catch up. "You can't run from me! Thanks to my torwegg, I can catch you no matter where you go!" Barrath shouted. "Torrent of Flame!" He then fired a stream of flames at the rock I'm hiding behind of.

 _"Okay so now I know the thing on his back is called a torwegg."_ I thought. _"Have to find a way to bring him down. Shouldn't be too hard, I've taken down military helicopters before."_ I then shift my right arm into my whipfist. _"See how you like this."_

I jumped out from my cover and shot out my whipfist at Barrath. This turned out to be a bad move because Barrath just moved a little to the side, avoiding my whip and grabbed the whip itself. Once he had a firm grip, with great strength he pulled me off my feet and spun me around a few time before tossed me to the side straight towards a lake of lava.

Realizing where I was heading I knew I had to do something quick. Since my whipfist was still out, I shot it at the closest structure I could see that wasn't lava. Once it was hooked, just before I fell into the lava I pulled myself safely onto land.

If I had a heart, it would be pumping hard right now. That was far too close for comfort. _"Okay definitely not going to do that again."_ Before I can get back on my feet a fireball hits me on the side and sends me tumbling a bit. I look up a see Barrath had caught up to me again.

I decide to use something different. I shift my arm back into normal armor mode and formed bio throwing knives in my hands. With a backhand toss I threw the blades at my flying target. Unfortunately this proved to be useless too as Barrath bobbed and weaved back and forth until all my knives missed. That torwegg of his was starting to get on my nerves.

"Ember Swarm!" Barrath fired a fire attack at me which for some reason was giving off this buzzing sound. I jumped far to the side to evade but then what happened next took me by surprise. The attack changed its course and was still heading for me. It was then I realize the attack was like a swarm of flaming bees. Once again, I was caught off guard and the attack hit with full force. I was sent flying back while the attack burned away at my armor. I finally stopped when my back hit a rock structure and the burning sensation ended. Luckily it didn't do much damage and I was able to heal just fine.

It was then I hear a maniacal laugh. "Hahahaha! Is this all you got? You are definitely one of the most weakest creatures I ever fought! H'earring puts up a better challenge than you!"

And now Barrath himself was getting on my nerves. _"But he does have a point. This fight isn't getting me anywhere. My whipfist didn't work and neither did my bio knives. I'm sure as hell not going to try to jump at the guy. Not when there's lava everywhere."_

That's when I remembered something. _"Wait a second."_ I look towards my back and saw it wasn't there. _"Crap, must've dropped it."_ I quickly scan the area with my enhanced vision. It only took a second for me to see that I had dropped it where Barrath first attacked me and H'earring. And that is was also on the other side of a large lava pond.

I wasn't about to risk jumping and gliding my way there especially with the armored fire dispenser hovering around. So my only option is to sprint my way around the pond. I began my run but as I did, Barrath Beyond chased me from above raining down more flame. The only thing I could do was dodge left and right.

"Now you're trying to run away! But you can't escape Barrath Beyond!" He shouted.

" _God does this guy ever shut up?"_ I thought as I was already half way around the pond. But Barrath was making this difficult with the fireballs. I had to think of a way to distract him. Which I did.

First, I morphed my arm into my whipfist again. Then I stopped for a second and launch my whipfist straight up towards the ceiling. Once it was hooked I tugged it as hard as I can which caused that portion of the ceiling to collapse. I managed to get out of the way of the falling rocks. Barrath on the other hand wasn't so lucky and was now forced to stop his chase to avoid getting hit.

This bought me some time to get what I need. So I continued to run towards where I dropped my battlegear. After about a minute I finally reached my liquilizer but as the same time Barrath was done dodging rocks. When he caught up, he saw what I was trying to get the whole time.

"A liquilizer? That's what you were trying to get?!" He then laughed. "How is that going to help you?"

"Like this." I activated the liquilizer and fired. But I wasn't aiming for Barrath himself, I was aiming at the pool of lava directly underneath him. Why would I do that you ask, well what happens when water comes in contact with something that's raging hot? It evaporates and turns to steam. Or in this case a huge cloud of blinding steam which, of course, Barrath got caught in.

Now Barrath was inside a massive cloud of steam. He couldn't see anything in any direction. Not even his target. So using his torwegg he flew in a random direction and got out of the cloud. Once he was out he scanned the ground below for his enemy. But much to his surprise he couldn't find the creature anywhere.

"Where did you go?!" Barrath yelled as he continued to search around.

What Barrath Beyond didn't know was that he was wasting his time looking down. Because when he was caught in the steam, I had jumped high up in the air and used my whipfist to climb up to the ceiling. And that's where I was hiding and waiting for the right moment.

" _Just a little closer."_ I thought as I waited for Barrath to get right underneath me. After a few seconds, he was right where I needed him to be. _"Now!"_ I dropped down and hitched a ride on Barrath's back.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Get off me!" Barrath yelled as he tried to shake me off.

"Whatever you say, but first." I punched a hole into the torwegg and pulled out some wires. I then jumped off to the ground and watch the results. The torwegg was going haywire and Barrath had lost control. He was now flying in a bunch of random directions screaming. Several times over he crashed into rocks and pillars only to take off in another direction.

I stood there for a while watching in amusement with my head turning back and forth. If it wasn't for the fact my armor mode lacked a mouth, you could see lips forming a smile. But then I decided it was time to end it so I shifted my arms into my musclemass. It basically beefs up my arms with solid biomass and doubles my physical strength.

Next I got myself ready to intercept Barrath's flight path. Being in the right position, Barrath was now flying right towards me. He would have flown over my head had I not jumped and clotheslined the sucker. He back flipped a few times before the torwegg pushed him straight down to the ground head first. The jetpack would have taken him flying again but I managed to land on his back holding him in place and tear off the torwegg. It was still going berserk but thanks to my musclemass it wasn't going anywhere. So with a squeeze I crushed the torwegg and tossed it into a pool of lava.

I then hear Barrath groaning in pain under my foot. I stepped off and flipped him over so he was lying on his back. The metal around Barrath's body was covered in dents and tears. No doubt from the constant crashing. I guessed he wasn't saying anything because he was in too much pain to speak. So I thought I'd do the talking.

"You know, I can easily finish you off right here and now but I prefer to be merciful so I'm not going to. However…" I crouched down to get closer to his face. "…if you come after me again and I won't be so generous. Do I make myself clear?" I said in a threatening tone. Barrath slowly and painfully nodded for yes. "Good."

I then grabbed Barrath by the neck and lifted him up. It was in that moment another thought came to me. "Oh and one last thing. You don't go near H'earring either. If I hear that something happened to him, whether it was your doing or not, I'll come for you. Even if it was another creature, I'll assume that creature was sent by you. Got it?" Barrath nodded as best as he could with my hand around his neck. "Good."

I grabbed Barrath with both my hands and said "Now just think a happy thought." Then with a hard stroke, I threw Barrath Beyond through the air as hard as I could. He flew for a good half a mile until he crashed straight into a rock pillar and fell unconscious. One would think why didn't I just consume him? Well that's the thing, even if I wanted to his body is mostly made of metal. Not much to consume in the first place.

Seeing that the fight was now over, I strapped the liquilizer onto my back with some tendrils. I hear some tiny footsteps and looked to the side to see H'earring walking towards me. Probably saw the whole fight from his hiding spot.

He came up to me and said "Wow that was amazing. I had never seen anyone fight like that before. How did you do that whip thing?"

"It's something only I can do." I answered as I shifted my arms back to normal.

"Okay." H'earring replied. "Hey I heard what you said to Barrath about leaving me alone. Thanks for that."

"No problem." I said. Then I begin to walk in the direction H'earring was taking me in the first place.

H'earring himself caught up and walked beside me. "Hey listen, if you ever need any more favors or information, feel free to come to me. I hear about a lot of things."

"Really?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah." H'earring answered. "For a small price of some Dractyl scales."

I honestly had no idea what Dractyl scales were but considering that it'll likely be some time before I decide to come back to the Underworld, I can find out. "Sure."

"Great." H'earring said.

He and I continued on our path until we finally reach the end of the Lava Pond. "Well I guess this is where we go our separate ways."

H'earring replied with "Yeah I guess."

"Then I guess I'll see you around. So long." I begin to move ahead while H'earring stayed where he was staying watching me leave.

But then I stopped. A whole moment passed where I didn't move. Until…

"Shifro."

"Huh?" H'earring said confusingly.

"You can call me….Shifro." I began to move again and gave a wave without looking back. "Until we meet again."

H'earring felt happy. Before I wouldn't tell him my name and said it was none of his business. The fact that I told him now most likely meant I considered him a friend now. So he smiled, waved and shouted "So long Shifro!"

I had now been in the Underworld City, got myself a piece of battlegear and came up with an alias for whenever I made appearances in my armor mode. Three accomplishments in one go. Not bad but there was still a whole world to see. Now the only question that remains is…"Where to next?"

* * *

 _Author's Note: If you're interested and/or can spare a minute or two, there's a online petition to bring Chaotic back. Just look up Save Chaotic and there it is. It literally only takes 2 minutes so sign-up and spread the word._

 _Also thank you for reading and please review._


End file.
